


Hope For The Weary

by cinderwing64



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Rebels Spoilers, Rexsoka Week 2020, Season 7 Spoilers, Some Fluff, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Rexsoka Week Day 1!Prompt: Hope
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Hope For The Weary

Ahsoka couldn’t have been happier. Life as Fulcrum had been hard; the entire Rebellion seemed to revolve around her, and at times, it could be overwhelming. 

And really, really lonely. She wasn’t able to reveal who she truly was to anyone. She was just Fulcrum, the mysterious person in the Rebellion. 

And that itself had been the hardest part. She would always think, maybe Anakin would be by her side, they could talk like they used to. Maybe Obi-Wan would be there to give her a reassuring smile and a piece of advice. 

And what she missed most was Rex’s reassuring presence. They had been through so much together. And Ahsoka could always talk to him. When it was just the two of them on the moon after the Venator had crashed, they both knew exactly what had been going through the other’s mind. 

Because they had done it. Together. They had each other. The hope that they would give each other is what got them through it. And when they had separated, the hope had wavered. 

And Ahsoka had to find a new purpose. She had to find a new hope. 

So she did. Her hope that they would beat the Empire and restore balance to the galaxy. The hope that so many others gave her from their enthusiasm and dedication to the cause. And now, they were together again. Rex had come back, and they were as happy as they had been. Possibly even happier. Because they were together. All the hope she had been clinging to for so long had grown in her chest, it was almost overwhelming. 

And the first thing Rex had said to her when they were alone together was, “I’m here, Ahsoka.” 

Not ‘I missed you’, not ‘I’m sorry’, just ‘I’m here’. Because to them, the other being alive was all that mattered. 

And to Ahsoka, that was completely true. And Ahsoka could barely believe that Rex was standing in front of her, a bushy beard on his face, still wearing his armor from the 501st. 

So, in response, Ahsoka said. “I know.” And then she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck like she had done not even five minutes before, but this time, she cried. 

She cried because she missed him. She cried because she had been so lonely for so long. She cried because she was feeling the weight of the Jedi dying, the clones dying, and all the betrayal finally weighing on her. 

She cried because she had been strong for too long. 

And Rex had let her. He had wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close to his chest, her tears cleaning the years of dirt from his chestplate. He would occasionally mutter a word of reassurance, but they both knew it would be of no help. 

Ahsoka didn’t even know how long she had been in his embrace; she didn’t care. 

“’Soka,” Rex muttered into her lekku. “I’m sorry.” 

Ahsoka stepped back and wiped her eyes. “No,” she said, her voice hoarse. “You did _nothing_ wrong.” 

“I’ve ignored you for years,” Rex said, not meeting her gaze. 

“And it wasn’t your fault,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his chin and tilting his face upwards. “A certain Twi’lek told me it was Wolffe.” 

“It was,” Rex admitted sheepishly. “But that doesn’t change anything. I should have figured it out.” 

“Rex,” Ahsoka said softly. “There wasn’t anything you could have done. Don’t blame yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Rex said, his voice tight with emotion. “I--” 

“I know,” Ahsoka interrupted. She knew Rex. And she knew how she blamed herself for so many things. But she knew that none of it was Rex’s fault. If it was anyone’s, it was hers. “You blame yourself for more than just a few missed calls.” 

“Yeah,” Rex breathed. “I guess.” 

Ahsoka took her hand from Rex’s chin and moved it to his chest. “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

Rex chuckled. “I’m the one who’s had it easy. _I’m_ glad you’re alright.” 

“You know me, Rexter,” Ahsoka said, going back into her old routine. She forgot how _easy_ it was with him. Even when all seemed hopeless, they could always have some form of banter. 

She remembered when they were on the Venator, the 332nd all aiming at them, and then Rex turning back and her and saying, “I didn't much like being a commander anyway.” Even when they were about to die, Rex had been able to crack a joke. 

Ahsoka smiled at the memory. 

“What are you smiling for, sir?” Rex asked in a teasing tone. 

Ahsoka laughed breathlessly and shook her head. “Memories.” 

“Do you remember the first night on Mandalore?” Rex asked, shooting Ahsoka a bittersweet smile. 

“How could I forget?” Ahsoka asked. “You actually broke the rules.” 

“I guess I had been spending too much time with the general,” Rex said sadly, his eyes holding a faraway look. 

Ahsoka remembered the night quite clearly. 

_Ahsoka had been laying in her bed on Mandalore, the day finally catching up with her when she heard the door open._

_Ahsoka quickly stood up and her hands flew to her waist, where her new lightsabers were._

_Then she realized it was just Rex and relaxed, inviting him in._

_“What brings you here, Rex?”_ Ahsoka had asked. 

_Rex smiled guiltily and cleared his throat. “I--er, I wanted to catch up with you. Sir. It’s been a while.”_

_Ahsoka’s eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that Rex only had half of his armor on, just from the waist down. It was quite unusual for him; he was always in full armor unless he was in the barracks._

__And Ahsoka caught the sight of his blacks skin-tight on his body, his muscles noticeable beneath._ _

__Ahsoka tried not to stare._ _

__“Rex,” Ahsoka said, moving her eyes up to his. “I’m glad you were able to come here. I’ve been wanting to speak with you.”_ _

__“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Rex asked._ _

__Ahsoka nodded. “Of course.”_ _

__Rex sighed. “I just want to say that I completely understand why you did it. All of us do.” ‘All of us’ referring to the 501st. Her men. “And we don’t blame you. Many of us would walk away if we could.”_ _

__Ahsoka inhaled sharply. She had heard a few of the clones opinions on the war. They were all so loyal, but she knew that they hadn’t chosen their life. They hadn’t chosen to fight._ _

_“And I just want to say that we all missed you,” Rex continued. “_ I _missed you.”_

_“I missed you, too,” Ahsoka said. “I missed all of you. Sometimes, I would look back, and ask ‘why did I walk away?’ and I still am not sure of my decision.” She took a deep breath. She hadn’t talked about walking away from the Jedi like she was. “I don’t regret leaving the Jedi. I see its flaws. Barriss--she had a point, as much as I hate to admit it. What I do regret, though, is leaving all of you. Padme. Anakin. The 501st. You.”_

_“I’ve gotten used to it,” Rex grunted._

_“I guess I have, too,” Ahsoka said half-heartedly. “But it doesn’t make it right.”_

_“No, it doesn’t,” Rex agreed. “Anyway, how about we stop sulking. How are you?”_

_“I’m doing good,” Ahsoka said. “I’m still not sure this is happening.”_

_“I know the feeling,” Rex said with a smile. “The day passed fast.”_

_And it did. The day had been a blur. Actually, the past few days had been a blur for Ahsoka. Calling Anakin, then actually seeing him again, seeing Rex, the 332nd, and then the call for Anakin and Obi-Wan to go to Coruscant and rescue the bloody Chancellor, the trip in hyperspace, the ambush landing on Mandalore, and then Ahsoka finally had a moment of downtime. And what she did with it was enjoy it. Savor it. Because she was sure she wouldn’t get a moment like it again._

_And then, Ahsoka felt as though something that wasn’t her took hold of ehr, and she did something she had wanted to do for almost a year._

_She kissed Rex._

_It wasn’t the best kiss, of any sorts. The shows on the holonet always made it look so easy. But to Ahsoka, it was perfect. Their lips had met sloppily, neither sure what to do, but then it was as though instinct had taken over, and it melted into something better. Rex had kissed her back, his lips comforting. His hands wrapped around her waist turned it into something blissful, something that made Ahsoka forget about all of her worries._

_And then, when neither of them could breathe, Rex stepped back, a look of panic crossing his face._

_“I--I have to go,” Rex said breathlessly. He backed out of the room, and then Ahsoka listened as his footsteps ran down the hall._

_And away from her._

_And Ahsoka felt all the hope that she had just felt slip away, and she didn’t even realize the tears streaming from her eyes until she saw a small puddle on the ground beneath her._

Ahsoka smiled sadly. “You know, I never got to apologize for what I did.” 

“I never got to apologize for my reaction,” Rex added. “But, Ahsoka--” 

“Don't,” Ahsoka interrupted. Then, she cursed herself for sounding so harsh. “I know it was stupid. I know I shouldn’t have done it. And I’m sorry.” 

“Ahsoka,” Rex said, his voice wavering. Ahsoka felt the hope slipping away again, like water through her battle-worn hands that were covered with the blood of so many. 

“I’m sorry for acting so rashly,” Rex said. “I just didn’t know what to do. And I could have been killed. I was afraid. A coward. But, now, I don’t have the rules I did.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ahsoka snapped. “You have freedom of speech, don’t you?” 

“I guess I do,” Rex said, a smile crossing his face and then quickly leaving. “And I want to say that Ahsoka Tano, I love you.” 

At that moment, Ahsoka knew that her montrals had stopped working. “What?” she asked, completely bewildered. That was not what she had expected. The hope was coming back into her now, just like it had fifteen years before. When she had allowed herself to love Rex. 

“I love you,” Rex repeated. “I always have. Well, not exactly. The first time I saw you, I just saw you as a kid. I think it was after Onderon that I realized I liked you, but I thought it would pass. I couldn’t do anything about it anyway. And then when you left, I realized it wasn’t just a crush. But I still couldn’t allow myself to have those feelings. I put the Republic and the War first. And then when you kissed me, I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. The feeling I had shoved down--they were back. 

“And then we had to seperate again,” Rex continued. “And I pushed them down. Again.” 

“What about now?” Ahsoka asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Well, like I said, I don't have to worry about rules,” Rex said with a grin. “Ahsoka, if you want, I’m yours.” 

“Force, Rex,” Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. “I’m not sure what to say.” 

“Well, actions speak louder than words, right?” Rex asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I gue--” Ahsoka wasn't even sure what was happening until she felt Rex’s lips on hers, his bushy beard tickling her cheeks. 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened in shock and her body stiffened, but when she realized fully what was happening, she relaxed and savored the moment, her hands wrapping around Rex’s neck, just like they had done so many years ago. 

And Ahsoka’s hope was stronger than ever, the fire in her burning brighter than it ever had. 

And she knew one thing for sure: with Rex by her side, she would win the fight. The fight she had been born for.


End file.
